The Christmas Ball
by tripwasmyhero2161
Summary: LilyJames. Lily and James plan a ball, but there are surprises along the way. Rated K. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: This is only meant to be a one-chapter ficlet. Nothing more. I will not be writing more than what is below. I wrote this on my break at work, before and after I read Deathly Hallows (Chapter 33).

I shouldn't be writing this, but I did. I have at least four open fictions that I should be tending to, but I felt like writing this ficlet.

This is my first fiction where I used a song. I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, sorry.

The Christmas Ball

James had won over Lily's heart, just a few weeks before. Both had been planning the Christmas Ball, which would be held before Christmas break, for all the students. It had been months in the making.

James figured that he would go to the ball with Lily, since they were dating, but apparently he still had to ask her. Even if it was the day of the ball.

"Hey, Lils." He called out from down the almost empty corridor. 'Lils' was his nickname for her. No one else would dare call her Lils, even if James wasn't there. Of course, Sirius had always called her 'Lilykins,' but that was different.

She turned around to see James jogging toward her.

"James, hi." She kissed him.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the ball with me." He asked her.

She stared at him for a moment, then said, "Oh, James, I really would have wished you would have asked me sooner…" She trailed off, and then looked away for a moment before looking at him again.

"What? Why?" He was confused. Did she have another date?

She couldn't contain herself any longer. She busted out with laughter. "No, James, I was kidding. You should have seen the look on your face. Yes, of course, I will go to the ball with you. I doubt you would have let me go to the ball with anyone else, even Sirius."

"I would have been okay with that." He said.

"You are such a liar. You would have glared at him and me the whole time and if he even touched me, you would kill him." Lily explained the possible scenario. She took a step closer to him. "James, I know that we've only been together for a few weeks, but I know you too well." She kissed him again, but this time, he kissed her back and pulled her closer.

They only broke the kiss when students came into the corridor to go to their lessons.

They went to their lessons, which were all together. Then after their lessons, they went to the Great to begin setting up for the ball.

"Okay, we need lights, tables, chairs, the stage, and tables settings." Lily said to the prefects. Everyone was given a job and they began to work.

Lily watched the students start their tasks and the hall started to come alive. Some decorations that the professors had put up filled the hall, but more were needed to give it the Christmassy feel.

Lily was able to enchant the ceiling to look like a clear night's sky filled with stars.

The next thing she knew, her eyes were covered.

"James." She sighed and turned to see him grinning at her. "We really need to work."

"Oh, come on, everything is going fine. Just a few minutes." He took her hands in his and pulled her out of the Great Hall with ease.

"James, where are we going?" She demanded to know, but he wouldn't say a word.

They stopped at an empty classroom.

"Oh, no, we are not snogging now. I have too much to do." She motioned to leave, but James stopped her.

"No, wait, I wasn't planning that." He said. "I couldn't wait until Christmas to give you this." He pulled out a long box from his pocket.

She approached his again and took the box from his hands. Lily opened it to see a golden necklace with quite a large emerald on it. "James, I—I can't take this." She stared at the necklace.

""Yes, you can. I wanted to give it to you." James said. "Lily, you mean the world to me. There past seven years of knowing you, even if it meant you hating me, have been the best seven years of my life. I love you Lily." He kissed her.

"James, I don't know what to say." She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks."

"You don't have to say anything. She could hear the understanding, but disappointed tone in his voice. He walked toward the door and left.

"I love you too, James." She whispered. When she opened her eyes, she rushed toward the door and looked down both sides of the corridor for any sign of James, but he was gone.

She went back to the Great Hall to see James working hard. She decided not to bother him. She would wait to talk to him.

* * *

Before the ball, James waited in the Gryffindor common room for Lily.

At the stroke of seven, he heard footsteps coming from the girl's staircase. James hoped it was Lily, but then again, he didn't. He had made things awkward between them.

It wasn't. It was Alice, Lily's best friend. She was going to the ball with Remus. She walked over to Remus in her golden dress robes. Alice's boyfriend had graduated the previous year, so she was going to the ball with Remus, as friends.

More footsteps could be heard. This time, it was Lily. She wore emerald green dress robes that complemented her green eyes. She also wore the necklace that James had given her earlier that day.

"Lils, you look…wow." He had trouble finding the right word to describe his girlfriend at that moment.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She said. They could help be smile at each other.

"Shall we go to the ball?" He asked. He offered his arm to her and she accepted it.

They left the Gryffindor common room for the decorated Great Hall.

The students sat at smaller round tables, instead of the normal longer house tables.

Lily, James, Alice, Remus, Sirius and his date, a sixth year blonde Hufflepuff sat at one table.

Food was served and once everyone was done eating, Professor Dumbledore amplified his voice.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Christmas Ball." He said. "I think thanks are in order to our Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans, and the rest of the prefect for their hard work." Applause erupted in the hall. "Mr. Potter and Miss Evans have a special treat for you this evening." Lily looked at James. She had no idea what Professor Dumbledore was talking about. He grinned at her. "They have booked a new and upcoming musical group to perform here, tonight. The Weird Sisters." Applause erupted in the hall again. Lily just stared, in shock, at James.

The band jumped on stage and shook hands with Professor Dumbledore. "Now, will Mr. Potter and Miss Evan please come onto the dance floor to begin the ball." James held his hands out for Lily to take. He led her out onto the dance floor.

Lily put her arms around James neck and he pulled her in close. The stared into each others eyes, they only saw each other. The paid no mind to the hundreds of students that watched them.

"This one is a special request from the Head Boy." Myron Wagtail, the lead singer of the Weird Sisters said. James blushed slightly.

Myron started to sing.

"_While I'm far away from you my baby_

_I know it's hard for you my baby_

_Because it's hard for me my baby_

_And the darkest hour is just before dawn."_

"You didn't." She looked at him. "I love this song. I hum it all the time."

"I know." He said, simply. She pulled closer to him.

"_Each night before you go to bed my baby_

_Whisper a little prayer for me my baby_

_And tell all the stars above_

_This is dedicated to the one I love_

_(love can never be exactly like we want it to be)_

_I could be satisfied knowing you love me_

_(and there's one thing I want you to do_

_especially for me)_

_And it's something that everybody needs"_

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"For what?" He asked pulled away so he colud look into her eyes.

"Everything. You are so great to me. You care so much and you bought me this necklace and…everything." She said.

"It wasn't a big deal, and I didn't buy it, it has been in my family for years. The men in my family give it to the woman that he wants to spend his life with." James said He thought that it might freak her out and she would leave him, but she didn't.

"It is a big deal." She said.

They hadn't noticed that their professors and the other students had joined them on the dance floor.

"You told me you loved me and I feel like a horrible person because I couldn't say it back--" He cut her off.

"Lils, I meant it, and if you're not ready to say if back, then I'll wait until you are ready to say it." He kissed her lightly on the lips. She hugged him close.

"_While I'm far away from you my baby_

_Whisper a little prayer for me my baby_

_Because it's hard for me my baby_

_And the darkest hour is just before dawn"_

"But I did say it." She said in his ear.

He pulled back again. "What?"

"Right after you left." She said. "James Potter, I do love you." She kissed him.

"_If there's one thing I want you to do especially for me_

_Then it's something that everybody needs_

_Each night before you go to bed my baby_

_Whisper a little prayer for me my baby_

_And tell all the stars above_

_This is dedicated to the one I love_

_This is dedicated to the one I love_

_This is dedicated to the one I love_

_This is dedicated to the one I love"_

The song ended and the students applauded.

After their dance, Lily and James made their way to the table where their friends sat.

Lily noticed that Sirius' date was gone. "Sirius, where's your date?"

"Dancing with some Ravenclaw." He looked like he didn't care too much about it.

She stood up. "Well, that won't do. Will you do me the honor?" She held out her hand. He nodded and she led him onto the dance floor. It was a fast song, much to James' relief.

When they returned, two songs later, they were both were flushed and out of breath.

Alice hadn't moved from the table. Remus had danced with one or two other girls, but Alice stayed there, looking depressed. She wanted to be at the ball with Frank, but she settled for Remus.

Another song came on, Lily shot Alice a look as if she was telling Alice to dance with Remus, but Alice was staring at something else.

Lily turned around to see Frank standing at the doors of the Great Hall. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Frank. 'How did he know that the ball was tonight and how did he get in?' She thought.

Frank gave a slight smile and nodded toward James and he did the same back.

"You!" She said. "You did this?"

"Yeah, I thought I would help out a bit."

Lily kissed James. "How did I end up with such an amazing guy as you?"

"Years of wearing you down with my charm.' He joked.

Alice and Frank walked over to the table where their friend sat.

"Frank. Hey, mate." Sirius said from across the table. Remus, James, Peter, and Lily said hello too. Both Frank and Alice looked happy.

"I think I should go say hello to Professor Dumbledore." He and Alice walked over to where all the professors were sitting.

Lily looked at Remus. He just lost his date to her boyfriend.

"Remus, come with me." Lily said.

"What, are you going to date with everyone but your boyfriend?" James asked, jokingly.

"Yes." She smiled and stuck out here tongue.

Remus danced with Lily, but only for one song before James cut in.

"You could have waited. I would have eventually danced with you." Lily said.

"I know, but you know me, I'm impatient." James said.

Lily looked over to where Frank and Alice danced. They look happy and in love. She wondered if that was how she and James looked.

A/N: The song used was the Mama's and the Papa's, Dedicated to the One I Love.


End file.
